banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Fit
Mr. Fit is a character who first appeared in Banjo-Tooie. He is an aardvark. Mr. Fit, as his name implies, is very fit (despite looking rather plump in the belly). Games ''Banjo-Tooie Mr Fit. first appears in Cloud Cuckooland, challenging Banjo and Kazooie to three sporting events. The first event is to leap over a pole, which he somehow set his best high jump on. Since the pole is so high, the two will have to use Springy Step Shoes to make the leap over the pole, landing on a red jelly. Distraught, Mr. Fit invites the duo to the next event. In the second event, Mr. Fit challenges the two to a sack race over a path of thorns. Banjo will have to Split-up and return alone with the Sack Pack. There's a shortcut he can take to quickly get to the finish line. Confidence lost, Mr. Fit will go to the last event. In the third and final event, Mr. Fit holds a footrace. The only problem is that he's too fast for Banjo or Kazooie to beat, so Kazooie will have to use Split-up and return with the Turbo Trainers, or use the SUPERBANJO cheat and do Kazooie alone, or the duo with Turbo Trainers. When she reaches the finish first, Mr. Fit will admit defeat and give the duo a Jiggy. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Mr. Fit returns in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. His role has been expanded since the previous game, as he is in several game worlds and gives many Jiggies. He appears in Nutty Acres, Banjoland and Jiggoseum. Showdown Town Mr. Fit runs around Showdown Town in a set path. When he stops, he offers you a Trapdoor Tower combination so he can buy new sneakers. It is possible to catch him without the trolley, as the player runs about 5% faster than him. He still wears his purple track suit. Nutty Acres Mr. Fit acts as a mechanic on the farm and seems to be only one besides Humba that does their job. He wears a green suit in this world but the pants are muddy. He hosts challenges in Acts 4, 5 and 6. He first needs protection on his jog around the island, then he challenges Banjo to gather more coconuts than him. In the final act, he hosts a water race against the entire farm staff. Fit is still a braggart in this world, although is also paranoid about the Gruntbots. He has a rivalry with Trophy Thomas, as the two compete for Farmhand of the Year Award. Banjoland Mr. Fit appears here as a greeter, even though he is never seen at the front door. He instead waits at the kickball field. He wears a green jumpsuit with a small Jiggy on it in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 2, 3, 5, and 6. He first challenges the bear and bird to kick soccer balls into a goal. Then he needs Banjo to turn the security cameras on for the night. After that he wants Banjo to drive a Gobi vehicle around the museum. lastly, he needs Banjo to play golf with a round sheep. He continues his paranoid tendencies because he is afraid of Banjoland at night. He likes his job but is never actually seen doing it, probably because no one ever visits Banjoland. Jiggoseum Mr. Fit is another competitor in this world. He wears a white track jacket and shorts that have the British flag on them. He returns to his competietive self as he has another rivalry with T.T. he hosts challenges in Acts 1 and 3. He first challenges you to a long jump challenge. After that he wants you shoot basketballs through a hoop. He also appears as another racer in Trophy Thomas' races. L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges He plays a High-Tech Infiltrator in this world. His only challenge is a basketball like game where you have to carry a basketball through hoops to beat his high score. Names in Other Languages Trivia *Mr. Fit has the Rare logo on the sole of his shoe (visible during the intro to L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges). *You can actually die in mid-cutscene as Mr. Fit moves on to a different event in Banjo-Tooie by being knocked off the edge. *Mr. Fit first spoke in hums in Banjo-Tooie, while in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, his voice is much noisier. Gallery Image:Mr._Fit.jpg|Mr. Fit checks his stopwatch while warming up for his exercises in Banjo-Tooie. Image:bt_mr.png|Mr. Fit in the Character Parade in Banjo-Tooie. Image:MrFitNB.png|Mr. Fit jogging in Showdown Town. Image:MrFitNuttyAcres.png|Mr. Fit in Nutty Acres. Image:MrFitBanjoland.png|Mr. Fit in Banjoland. Image:MrFitJiggosseum.png|Mr. Fit in the Jiggosseum. Image:Special4.jpg|A plane race between Banjo, Kazooie, Klungo and Mr. Fit. Image:Thumbofnutsandboltswallpaper.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' characters head's wallpaper Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Trivia